Deafening Silence
by Whylite
Summary: The ground was covered in glinting shards and spots of red, staining the cream colored carpet. In front of her stood her son, facing away from her, towards the onyx night sky... A story for how the true Draco would feel. Who is he paired with? Read to see
1. Chapter 1

I already have the first 3 chapters for this story, just need to type them. I know this one is short, but they will get longer, please tell me what you think and the rest will be posted soon.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her library, still as stone, silent tears running down her cheeks. To the outside world she had to remain cold and unchanging about the recent events, but here, in her sanctuary, she could let her guards down.

It was mid July, but the colossal mansion was as cold as though it were March. She moved to the window slowly, savoring the feeling of her protesting joints. She unhooked the elegant latch, letting the large glass doors swing open.

Narcissa stood in the door frame, eyes closed, feeling the humid summer breeze on her skin; willing herself to repress the memories the stone patio before her contained.

A scream erupted from upstairs, followed by the painful sound of breaking glass. The moment the deafening silence was broken Narcissa immediately wiped her eyes and ran to the source, wand ready. She climbed the spiral stair case, two steps at a time. As she got farther up she realized with panic that the sound had come from Draco's room.

Images of Draco lying on the floor lifeless floated through her mind as she gripped the cold brass handle tightly.

"Draco?" She called out, but there was no respond.

"Draco?" She called again, this time louder than before, but still there was no reply.

Unable to contain herself she turned the handle and burst through the door.

"DRACO! WHY ARN'T YOU-" her voice broke off as she saw the scene that lay before her.

To her right the large full length mirror was cracked at the center, a murky fluid dripped off I slowly. The ground was covered in glinting shards and spots of red, staining the cream colored carpet. In front of her stood her son, facing away from her, towards the onyx night sky.

Narcissa reached for his shoulder, but stopped just short of making contact.

Draco in sensing her apprehension turned to face his mother.

Narcissa's breathe caught in her throat at the sight of her son. His left hand looked disfigured, covered in pieces of glass that sprouted from his skin, with a crimson liquid covering it. His sharp, hard features that looked so much of those of his father had splatters of bits of scarlet.

It was his eyes that made her the most shocked though. Instead of the cool eyes she had grown accustomed to, they showed nothing… just emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in and have a seat Draco."

Silently Draco sat down, not bothering to grace (in his opinion) the lowly counselor his mother had decided he required. He'd been to four different counselors in the past three weeks, all of them idiots. He'd seen to it that they all requested him transferred for one reason or another.

He considered this all a waste of time, only going to appease his mother. He knew she was afraid and wanted to help, though Draco didn't think there was much that could be done, but he didn't want to be the one to destroy her dreams of having her happy little boy returned, in Draco's opinion, that kid was dead.

"My name is Mr. Howards, but you can call me Henry. I would like you to know that anything you say in this room is confidential and will not be repeated to anyone. Now why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Draco could see the hope in his eyes, the man knew Draco had been to many others, who had all failed, and he could tell that the man across from him was aspiring to be the one to succeed in "helping him".

Draco wished he could tell someone of what was going on with him, how he felt about the abomination he had become, but for him there was no one worth telling that would comprehend, certainly not the unfamiliar person before him.

So Draco did as he'd done before, smirked and gave one of his well rehearsed responses.

"I am 16, attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, and I am a Malfoy."

"Yes I knew all that, now tell me about you, your likes and dislikes, things like that?"

"My favorite color is green, I'm allergic to cats, am a Slytherin and don't like toast."

"How do you feel about being a Slytherin?"

"All Malfoys are Slytherins."

"Yes but how do you feel personally about being one? Do you truly enjoy being apart of that house?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"How do you feel that you know who came from your house? Slept in the same dorm as you? Ate at the same table? Does it make you feel uneasy?"

"Why should it?"

"Well, it was your father who did his bidding, and why he is now in Azkaban is it not?"

"It was my father's choice to follow who he wanted."

"Do you respect or are ashamed of his decision to do so?"

"It's not mine to think of. It was his choice and is therefore no business of mine."

"You don't think it was yours as well, growing up under his influence? Being surrounded by it every day? It must have been hard on you."

"Of course it was hard! But it prepared me for all the god damn lies and deceit that the real world has to offer!" Draco stopped himself there, shocked at the words that had spewed out of his mouth.

Henry in sensing his realization decided it was best to end it there, knowing that if they continued Draco would just close up again.

"Thank you very much Draco for coming to see me. I think that's enough for today. I'll see you in… let's say two days? You can either make an appointment as you leave or you can get your mom to send an owl."

Draco only nodded and got up to leave. As he reached the door Henry called out to him.

"Oh, and Draco? You never really answered my question."

"What question?" he responded icily.

"Do you enjoy being a Slytherin?"

"I-"

"No, don't answer now, just give it some thought. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

Without another word Draco walked out, livid on the inside.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying it, the next two chapters are already written and will be up very soon.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Tristan- The - Dreamer: I'm glad your enjoying it so much, your kind words mean a lot to me.

prpleconverse 17- I'm glad you were curious for the next chapter I hope you like this one!

Tell me what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER OWN I DO NOT

* * *

Narcissa sat once again in her library, awaiting the call she knew she'd receive. None of the other counselors had worked thus far, and she didn't see this one working out any different.

She stared into the large fire, searching for a sign of a face, but there was none, only the sunset of dancing flames.

Draco was upstairs in his room as usual, like so many other nights he'd gone to bed early asking to be left alone. One of the house elves was watching over him as he slept.

She cared for her son, he was all she had left, but she had no idea how to convey this to him. Her motherly instincts lacked something to be desired, so she'd let the maids and house elves raise him, in hindsight she could see that was a mistake. Mrs. Malfoy couldn't help but think that the empty shell of a son that she saw each morning was a result of what she had done, that it was from her lack of empathy that Draco's light hearted and trusting childhood demeanor had been cut out of him, leaving nothing but sadness and blood behind.

She couldn't remember the last time he'd truly smiled, laughed or spoken voluntarily. When he did speak it was only because he'd been asked a direct question, and his responses to such inquires were always short.

Draco seemed so detached from the rest of the world, utterly isolated, and the only thing she had thought to do was to get him help, some one to talk to. She'd thought of being that person for a while, but had brushed the thought aside. She had no idea how to handle him and decided it was best to leave him to the paid professionals.

Sparks shot up spradically from the fire as the embers and wood began to move, forming a face. Narcissa took a moment to prepare herself for another rejection of her son before moving closer to the fire, to look into the face of her caller. In seeing her appear the man in the fire gave a large smile, making a little bit of smoke rise.

"Awww, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad your home. This is is Henry Howards, Dracos conslor."

"Hello Mr. Howards."

"Please, as I said when we met last week you may call me Henry."

"Hello then Henry. May I ask why you are calling?"

"Certainly, it's about Draco. I was wondering if-"

"You could have him transferred, I know I've heard it before. Well I would appreciate any recomondations that you may have and-"

"Mrs. Malfoy I think you have misinterpreted my intention for phoning. I have no desire to transfer Draco. I want to help him."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I would appreciate some help from you. I got Draco talking today, more than he had intended I'm sure, and I have no doubt that he will be more closed off the next time we meet as to not let himself slip up again in my presence. He is a hard egg to crack, and unless I learn some more about him I'm afraid I won't be able to make a lasting impact. I was hoping to get some information from you that I could use."

"I already told you what you needed to know at our meeting last week with Draco, and I'm not sure if Draco would like me discussing things about him when he's not here."

"I know you did tell me quiet a lot, I was hoping Draco would tell me these things on his own, but from how are meeting went today I don't think he will be giving me any information any time soon. These will not be deeply personal questions, but they will help speed up the process. You don't have to respond if you don't feel comfortable, alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Does Draco have many friends?"

"He has lots of people that look up to him, but few I would call friends. He did have one named Blaise, they used to talk all the time, but he hasn't brought him up once this summer."

"Okay… What's his favorite sport?"

"Quittach, he's the seeker for Slytherin."

"Does he have any relationships at said moment in time?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

There was a slight pause and Narcissa could see Henry looking down, most likely writing down her words.

"When does Draco return to school?"

"Three weeks."

"Last one; this one is more for your personal response, and remember you don't have to tell me if you do not feel comfortable giving out this information."

"Alright."

"On the night of the incident, besides his hand, what made you think your son needed help? I'm not saying he doesn't, I just wanted to know a little more about what happened. I didn't want to ask in front of Draco in case it made you uncomfortable."

"Thank you for not doing that. The truth is I was afraid for him, because of what he'd done to himself and because of the way he looked. His eyes used to always show what he was truly feeling but when I looked into them that night they seemed so different. Now they are always either angry or there is nothing but an empty void behind his eyes."

"I saw that as well."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping with time to get him to break out of that cell he has created for himself. I just have to find the key."

Narcissa chocked back a sob, overcome by the care this man was displaying for her son.

"Thank you so much Henry!"

"It's what I do Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you very much for all your help."

"It's Narcissa."

"Then goodnight Narcissa."

"Goodnight Henry."

She watched as the face little by little disappeared, until it returned to normal. She stayed where she was, watching the flames die down, until only the glow of a few embers remained, afraid that if she moved the feeling of hope inside her too would expire.

* * *

Review please if you have the time


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had already made the decision of how it was going to work today. He wasn't going to let Henry get to him and force unsharable information out of him. He'd prepared answers to the questions he knew would be asked, the questions every counselor asked at the second appointment.

Draco took his seat and began to drill his gaze into the back of Henry's skull. As he turned around he met the hard gaze without a flinch, and gave the young Malfoy a slight smile.

"Good afternoon Draco, I'm glad you could come." Draco gave only a grunt in reply, the reply he'd planned. Henry's smile didn't faulter, and from the glint behind his eyes Draco could tell he'd anticipated this response. "Is there anything you wanted to discuss today?"

"No."

"Then do you mind if I talk for awhile?" Draco just grunted again.

"When I was younger I never had very many friends, I was always to busy for them and viewed them as more of an inconvenience then anything. I was focused. I always knew what I wanted, and I knew how to get it, friends were not necessary to obtain my goals."

He paused to take a sip of his pumpkin juice letting Draco digest the information he had presented. Though Draco's face didn't show it he was in shock.

"I kept people around me of course, they all wanted to appease me. I was a jerk to them, and just when they almost hated me I would show them a small moment of kindness that would keep them latched onto me, thinking I liked them, or that they could make me a better person. Because I was popular they would do anything for me. It was a perfect set up.

There was one other in my house at school who I felt had similar motives, and we soon forged a sort of alliance. We made plans, tricked, tormented and had discussions into the night about everything. Before I knew it we were genuine friends. He ended up helping me through a lot, more than just school. I never thought I would need some one, but looking back I don't know how I could have done it all without him.

* * *

I know not much has really happened yet but it will. Keep reading and if you have a moment Review!

Unfortunately after we graduated I never saw him again. He went missing like so many others at the time. I presume he's dead. I've tried some tracking spells but they all came up empty. I really wish I hadn't wasted so much of the short time we had together, with stupid fights and such. The one thing I always wished I could have done was thank him, but I never got the chance."

Henry stopped there taking another sip of his juice.

Draco couldn't speak. All he could think was how did this complete stranger know everything?

Henry put his glass down with a loud clank on the desk.

"I think that should be good for today. We'll talk more in two days. I hope you'll be ready to share your answer then. Good bye Draco."

"Good bye Henry."

Draco didn't know what compelled him to say good bye but with that he turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took me so long, got caught up in the holidays.

I just wanted to give a huge thank you to Tristan- the - Dreamer who has given me so many very helpful reviews. Thank you so much for keeping me on track and making this story more realistic, your reviews are awsome and wonderful, thank you!

Hope y'all enjoy

* * *

Draco was early. He'd misread the note his mother had left on his bedside table and had flooed to the office 20 minutes to soon.

He was situated in he waiting room growing more agitated with each passing click of the second hand on the clock to his left.

Everything about this room screamed creepy at him, and it was getting on his nerves. It was pale blue in color and had a slightly stale smell to it that caused Draco to crinkle his nose. On the walls were moving photos of parents talking with teens that had "inspiring" quotes and "words of wisdom," inscribed on them. There was a fish bowl and some magazines placed beside him on a small end table; the fish looked dead and the magazines were all titles about dogs, home decorating or young teen things, he presumed they didn't want to chance offending anyone. The room just felt wrong, unnatural and uncomfortable.

Though he hated seeing Henry, when the secretary called his name Draco was relieved, at least he got to escape that horrid room.

Henry's office was much better. It was smaller, but much more comfortable. The walls were a simple cream color and tastefully displayed large pictures of landscapes that ranged from mountaintops, grassy fields and waterfalls. The room was slightly crowded due to the many shelves of books and boxes, but it gave it a nice lived in feel. It even smelled better thanks to the candle Henry had on his desk. Draco loathed Henry, but he had to admit the man did have a nice office.

"Thank you for coming today Draco." Henry said cheerfully in greeting as Draco assumed his seat. He was dressed as usual in his casual robes, the blond assumed this was to make younger people feel more at ease and comfortable around him. "Have you thought anymore on the question I asked you?" he continued.

"Yes."

"Good. So, do you enjoy being a Slytherin?"

"I never said I had an answer to give you though. The way I look at it, if I say yes you will either believe I'm lying or think I want to, like so many other from my house, follow the dark lord. If I were to say no then you would think there was more to it then a simple reason, for example the person who is the head of house or possibly the location of the common room. Either way would just include more questions which I don't feel like responding to, besides we both know you have already come to some form of response, so you might as well go with that for I have nothing to add on this topic. I choose to abstain from the discussion.

"I do not like to assume about people Draco, it would be unfair of me to do so. As I have said before I will not judge what you say in this room and it won't be repeated, so when you feel ready I would be happy to listen."

Draco bit his tongue to stop himself from responding, he was not prepared to talk to Henry, and he didn't think he ever would be.

They sat in silence for a while, all the while Draco resisted the urge to move attempting to stay as still as possible. It was a childish game he knew but he'd always loved doing it, and now sitting on the edge of boredom the game ressurfaced.

His concentration was broken by the soft toned voice he'd begun to grow acustomed to. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"No."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Then how about we play a game?"

Draco shrugged.

Henry rose from his chair not hiding the wicked grin on his face. He went to one of the many piles and grabbed a box three down from the top. He came back to the desk and placed it in front of Draco, clearly excited.

"What game is it?"

"My favorite, but I rarely play it. I think you will enjoy it."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Well open it up and find out." Draco lifted the unmarked lid carefully, nervous that something might jump out at him. When nothing did he tore it off quickly. Underneath he couldn't believe what he saw, it was a miniature quittach pitch with three hoops at each end, and from the feel of it, real grass. He'd seen a model quittach pitch before, which was no what shocked him; it was the 14 tiny players walking around the field stretching.

"I've never seen this game before."

"You wouldn't. I had it specially made. Here let me show you how it works." Henry pushed a small button on the side, causing two tiny keypads to appear at the sides. "The letters on the top tell you what player it is and the buttons below are the actions you can take. For example C1 is chaser number one, and you can pass, dodge, shoot or fake. The keys are all labeled, but it takes a little getting used to. Do you want to play?"

Draco knew that if he accepted Henry would think he was making progress with him, but if he didn't it would mean having to sit for god knows how long in silence, plus he kind of did want to play. A look at the clock confirmed it; no way was he going to sit for thirty minutes in boredom.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"Excellent! Here I'll give you a practice run…"

For the next half hour they played. Draco quickly caught on how it word and equally as fast formed a strategy. Henry was good with the chasers and keeper, but rarely used his beaters; Draco took advantage of his lack of defense by using his own to crush the Henry's offensive line. They played two games and were half way through the third when Henry stopped them.

"We seem to have run out of time, but I had a really great time playing. Did you like the game Draco?"

They young boy just shrugged, hiding the fact that he loved the game. Quittach was his favorite sport after all and it had felt just like he was on the pitch barking orders.

"Well I'll keep it how it is and we can finish it next time I see you. Thank you for coming in. Goodbye Draco."

"Bye."

As Draco turned and left Henry pulled out his quill, ink and some parchment and began to scribble down notes on the session.

You could tell a lot about someone from how they strategize during quittach.

* * *

Tell me what you think and I'll give you a cookie good or bad


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa was uncharacteristically pacing. Normally Draco was home right after his appointments were done, yet he still wasn't home. She didn't like it when he stayed out later, though she recognized that he was old enough to do so. Though she didn't think he lacked in his capabilities to defend himself she was still worried. There were too many people out there right now that would give anything for a chance to curse a Malfoy, and with Draco's platinum blond hair acting as a homing beacon he had little chance of getting through a crowd unharassed.

The clock on the wall read 5:43 pm.

He was 13 minutes late.

She tried to calm and reassure herself of his safety. It was Draco's fifth session with Henry after all; they most likely had been talking and lost track of the time. Due to the fact that she had yet to receive a negative phone call she could only assume it was going well and that Draco was making steps towards being how he was.

She slowed her pacing and picked a book from the shelves not glancing at the title until after she was seated. It was a Black family history book, one that she knew already and enjoyed from the late 1800's.

After five minutes of reading the same page with out retaining any thing she had had enough.

"Mingle?" She cried a tad shrilly.

With a sharp crack the minuscule house elf appeared at her side, wearing an old pillow case.

"How can I be of service to you Mrs.?" Her voice was high pitched and quivered with fear, though her eyes were filled with adoration.

""Grab me my bag. I'm heading out."

"Yes Mrs." The elf disappeared, four seconds later she returned carrying Mrs. Malfoy's large black purse.

She moved to the fire grabbing a handful of floo powder, but just before she entered green flames grew from the ground and a second later her son appeared before her.

"There you are! You are so late! Were you talking to Henry?"

"No." Draco said in monotone.

"Then why are you so late?"

"I went for a walk."

"A walk? Why were you walking around there?"

"I just wanted to."

"Someone could have hurt you! Do you have any idea how risky it is to be on the street for us right now? You should know that!"

"I do." He hated when she patronized him, but his thick mask showed nothing of his distaste for her tone.

"Apparently you don't Draco other wise I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. If you did know it then you would have come home right away! Why didn't you just come home and walk around our grounds? It would have given you the same amount of exercise and is much prettier than the city."

"Because I will go where I want when I please, and I don't give a fuck what other people do!" Draco didn't add that getting cursed by others would have just saved him the trouble any ways. He knew his mother couldn't take that, nor did he want to reveal what he did when no one was looking. That was for him to know. For him to feel and no others would ever understand.

Looking at his mother he could tell that she was a little stunned at the outburst, That was what he'd intended, he'd only said what he knew would get her off his back and stop fussing about him. Though he hadn't appeared so, he'd been in control of what he had spoken.

Narcissa stared at her son, unsure of how to react. The younger Malfoy saved her the embarrassment of trying to discipline him by turning to leave.

"Goodnight mother."

Draco climbed the spiral stairs slowly embracing the tiredness he felt. It was common for him now to feel so exhausted.

Feeling how he did all the time left him emotionally drained.

It had been easier to deal with before his mother had sent him to therapy. His emotions hadn't changed but the constant pestering from Henry just made his head ache. Each time he saw the man he'd make Draco think about things he want ready for, or had been trying to block out.

Draco had heard that keeping emotions in shortened your life span; honestly he didn't care at this point.

School was a week and a half away. Just the thought of reentering that hell hole made his insides burn. He had considered asking his mother to let him say home, but he knew that was week. To do so would be a failure and he couldn't handle another one.

He also knew the consequences of him staying would be more time with Henry. The hideous cretins at his school he despised, but more time with Henry and the thoughts he embedded in his brain would make him implode.

At least once he got to the school he could close himself off in a private room and forget all about the man.

Draco let out and audible sigh, at least there was something beneficial to his return.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reading and subscibing.

I own nothing sadly enough.

* * *

"Draco? Can you sit down for a second? I wanted to talk to you about something."

With out a word Draco took the green armchair that was situated opposite to his mother in the library of their home.

"You've seen Henry a few times now. Are things going well?"

"They're fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Narcissa was being careful, playing off on a kinder approach then she would normally use to give news such as this, though Draco was her son she was uncertain as to his stability and didn't want to offend him in case he would react as he had during their previous confrontation. "So you and Henry have been getting along?"

"I guess." Draco answered in monotone.

"Well I had a conversation with him on the phone last night."

At her words Draco's eyes momentarily sprung to life, with the hope of being transferred. It was gone as quickly as it came, covered by the wall he'd had up for months.

"About?"

"We were discussing how we believe that things have been going well. Henry feels that it would be in your best interest that you should continue to see him during the school year."

Draco stayed silent for a moment longer than he normally would, trying to contain the rage he felt due to his mothers words.

"So will I remain at home and be taught here?" He said at last, hoping that at least he could avoid his peers.

"No. I've already discussed it with professor Snape. You would be able to remain at school and they would open a temporary floo passage so you could continue to see Henry two to three times a week."

"I see." Draco said no more but rose from his chair leaving his mother alone to her relieved yet very off thoughts that he had taken it better than she had anticipated.

Draco was furious. The hatreted he felt was oozing through his pores as he paced his large room. His one hope that he had been clinging to was gone.

He had tried everything he could think of to get transferred, but nothing had been successful. When he gave short answers, Henry pushed him for a deeper meaning. When he refused to reply Henry would either tell his own personal story, let the silence last, or say Draco had done a good job for the day and would continue it next time. When Draco lied, Henry always seemed to catch him. The young Malfoy heir was tired of it. He was tired and angry at how this stupid counselor wouldn't just give up on him, after he'd given him nothing to work with.

He had prayed that when the school year began he could at least have the chance to go back to the way things had been, and return into his protective shell not letting a soul get near.

He had been nieve he now realized.

Now he was going to be stuck with him! Three times a week all year long and there was nothing Draco could do to get him to go away, and just leave him in peace.

He needed Henry out of his life.

"Master Malfoy?" a tiny voice inquired, disrupting his thought pattern.

"What!" He yelled not bothering to calm his voice in front of the already petrified elf.

The elf took a cautious step forward, shivering slightly.

"I have been told to inform you that your appointment with Mr. Howards is in 5 minutes and that you are to floo there as soon as possible."

Without waiting for a response there was a sharp crack as the elf avaperated.

Draco let out a snarl of frustration and attempted to contain himself as he stepped into the fire.

He was in an unstable place and as he took his seat across from Henry and he knew it.

For a moment all was silent.

He secretly prayed that Henry would let the silence remain, for he didn't know how much longer he could contain the anger he felt. His insides felt raw from the monster that was feasting on himself, tearing away all remnants of the Draco he had once been. It was clawing its way up to his brain, aching to be free, causing his head to sting.

He needed the quiet.

But it was broken.

"Good afternoon Draco. I know your mother had a conversation with you about my conversation with her. I believe it will really help you. Now, how are you feeling tod-"

"Just SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any of your fucking questions today that you already know the god damn answer to! Do you really think I'd be feeling better than I did the last time I saw you? Or better yet, do you honestly think I would be here if I was okay? Do you think I would waste all my goddamn time coming to see a worthless piece of shit counselor if my mother didn't force me too? Well I've had enough! I've spent enough time in this shit hole and I don't want to have to keep seeing you every god damn day! Just leave me in peace and get the hell out of my life! Why the fuck won't you transfer me? I've given you nothing to go off of, there's no fixing me, so you might as well unload me to someone else to keep your spotless record clean! I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here so why don't you do us both a favor and just throw me to the god damn curb already!"

Draco stood tall now, his feet planted, shaking slightly with anger while his fingers twitched. His eyes stayed dead still though as they bore into those of Henry's, searching for a reaction, they were no longer empty but filled with a raw hatred.

Henry had sat there the whole time, keeping his face an impassive mask.

This only infuriated Draco more. He had just erupted like a volcano and Henry hadn't done anything to protect himself from the scorching lava, he hadn't even avoided it.

"Well aren't you going to say something?!" Henry let the sound of Draco's last scream die slowly before answering in a soft, controlled tone.

"I can see that you are very angry."

"No shit Sherlock, did you figure that out all on your own."

"But I'm not going to transfer you."

"Why the hell not!" Draco screamed again, but this did not change the tone of volume that Henry replied in.

"Because I want to help you."

"What if there's nothing you can do?" The young boy said softly dramaticly changing the volume to that of no louder than a whisper. To Henry it sounded like Draco was saying it to himself.

"Then I'll at least be there to listen and ease the pain. But though you haven't realized it you have given me stuff to work with."

"Don't lie to me you pig! I've given you nothing!" He said rising his voice again.

"But you have. Those brief moments when you were shocked, your body language that you enter with, the way your eyes shift, and even the out burst you are displaying now are all aiding my growth of knowledge about you."

"No I didn't! I did not fail! SILENCIO!" Draco cried pulling out his wand and casting the spell.

He felt such a relief at the silence that followed he almost smirked.

"Do you really think this room doesn't have wards on it? I'm sorry but your spells won't work here."

The moment of peace destroyed Draco finally broke and let the abomination of rage he felt control him. He charged at Henry, doing his best to hit him with all his force.

Mr. Howards sat still, watching as Draco pummeled his fists into the protective shield he had placed around himself, inflicting no damage upon him.

Draco knew he was causing no harm, but continued hitting the magical wall with all his might. With each blow he thought of all those he had to face, all their ungrateful disgusting faces that feared him, he thought of his stupid mother who couldn't get over what he had become and would never except him, he thought of his father who had done nothing but harm to him, and he thought of the beastly man who stood before him.

Until suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

He sank to the floor and let out a chocked sob. Hiding his face in his arms he whispered hoarsely "Please just transfer me. I just want to be alone. Please."

Henry removed the shield and sat down beside the boy, putting his arm around him. Draco flinched and tried to pull away, but Henry held him close. After a few moments the young Malfoy gave up, and letting the tears that had never been shed flow.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stared out the window of the Hogwarts express with a sullen expression plastered onto his features. Parkinson gabbed in his ear, but he ignored her until she turned to yammer on to Blaise.

The Malfoy was ashamed and disgusted with himself. The way he had broken down in front of Henry was completely unacceptable for a Malfoy. Unacceptable for him. Now he was stuck with the consoler, for how long had yet to be determined but it didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon.

The thought of having to seeing that awful man again made him furious. His hands clenched at the idea turning his knuckles white.

"Draco are you okay?" Pansy asked looking at his hands.

"Fine." He responded coolly.

"You seem tense. Are you not looking forward to having your vacation end and forced back into studying? I know I am."

"Yes. That's it." He said a little strained as he tried to keep his voice calm.

His anger and hatred were seeping through his pores and he knew if he didn't get out of the compartment soon one of the Slytherins would notice, which was out of the question.

He stood quickly, making his way to the door.

"Were you going Draco?" Blaise asked, surprisingly, with genuine curiosity, though Draco figured he could have misheard.

"To find the sweet cart." I'm hungry and she's taking her sweet ass time, probably talking to those Gryffindors." He lied easily.

"Mind getting me a chocolate frog?"

"Sure." Blaise passed him a sickle and Malfoy finally left.

He walked down the empty corridor fuming, glaring at nothing in particular as thoughts of loathing flickered through his head one by one.

His head began to ache; from stress of illness he wasn't sure.

As the minutes passed they began to get progressively worse.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through the center of his forehead making him visibly cringe. It continued, pulsing as it moved to reside over his left eye brow and back, tearing through his thoughts so he couldn't focus. It was unbearable, bringing tears to his eyes, knees to the floor as he clutched hi face. It was as though he had been stabbed and someone was ripping away pieces of his flesh with a blunt butter knife. He felt dizzy, and his vision blurred, his senses seemed to have all completely shut off for all he could think about or feel was the pain.

"Draco?" He faintly heard and tried to respond. He moved his hand from his eyes for a moment and quickly shut them again away from the light. He went to speak but the throbbing made it come out as only a whimper.

One moment he was on the floor writhing in agony and the next in the air with arms wrapped around him. He buried his face in the shirt he laid against, hiding his eyes from the burning lights as he began to silently sob from the ache of his head. The trobbing of his brain matched the pounding of the feet of the person who held him, until they came to a sudden halt.

"Is that-?"

"Yes now help him!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't now! Just do something!"

The voices hurt, cutting through his scull with each loud word. He covered his ears, cling with all his might to the body against him.

"I don't know what he needs!"

"Anything! Come on he's in pain Hermione!"

The name sent a brief light bulb off in his brain, only to be extinguished as another pulsation of agony shot through him.

"Extendoempra!"

Then there was nothing but silence.

Draco awoke to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around him. His head stung, but only a little, enough that it was bearable. He snuggled closer to the person holding him, silently thanking his savior. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized he was shaking. He stayed still breathing deeply, attempting with no avail to control his body.

"Do you think he's okay?" A low voice said, coming from above him and sounding vagly familiar.

"I can't be sure. I knocked him out with a spell and did a healing charm, but it was only a general one so it might not have been effective." Said a second voice, this one female, which he also faintly recognized, but his head was too tired to make any connections.

"He's been asleep for a long time."

"I know."

"I'm surprised no ones come looking for him."

"They did when you were in the bathroom. I pulled down the blinds and kept the door lock till they passed."

"Why didn't you just give him to his friends to deal with?"

"I figured it was better to not move him, besides I doubt they would take care of him very well." The low voice said rather defensively.

"You're probably right. I think there might be something seriously wrong with him. He's been asleep for nearly two hours and he hasn't stopped shaking."

The arms tightened around him a warm hand delicately touched his forehead.

"I think he has a bit of a temperature." The kind voice said, moving his hand to rub Draco's back soothingly. "We are going to be arriving soon; we can take him to Madame Pomfrey when we get there."

"That's a good idea Harry. You can carry him and I'll look for Snape."

Enlightenment finally dawned on him as he realized just who's company he was in. "Shit." is He murmured slowly.

"I think he's waking up!" The hand on his back stopped it's motion as he attempted to open his eyes while pulling away from Potter who held him. The light stung, making his head hurt, he shut them quickly shrinking back into Potters warm embrace unintentionally, then regretting it instantly.

"Draco? Can you hear me?"

"Course I can Potter Now let me up." He snarled while attempting to move away again this time with his eyelids closed, but strong hands held him in place.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why in the bloody hell not?"

"You're sick."

Draco went to protest but Hermione's patronizing words were spoken first. "Harry is right Malfoy; you are in no position to move. We don't know what happened before Harry found you, for all we know you could have a concussion of something."

"I'm fine."

"We don't know that though, it is best to see Madame Pomfrey first."

At her words panic filled his chest causing his breath to quicken. "I'm not seeing that woman! Now let go!"

"Malfoy we are just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need you fucking help! Now let me up Scarface before I kill you!" His words were laced with venom as he cracked his eyes open just enough to glare viciously at Potter, while attempting to shake the other boy off with his tired form.

Harry held his grip fast, restraining him. "Malfoy calm the hell down. Your sick and we don't want it to get worse. Madame Pomfrey will-."

"No! I'm not seeing her!" Draco shouted panic evident in his voice. "I refuse! Now tell your goon to let me go you filthy mud blood! Did you hear that poster boy? LET ME GO!"

"For Christ's sake Malfoy!" Harry said momentarily loosening his grip to threaten the blond.

Draco took his chance, spring up and springing for the door. Arms wrapped around his legs, tackling him to the floor. The larger raven haired boy moved to sit on Draco's chest holding his arms so he couldn't escape.

"Harry he's hyperventilating!" Hermione cried.

"Extendoempra!"

Draco's heart beat slowed as Harry bent down to pick him up, cradling the shaking boy.

Once again Draco slipped into the blackness.

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed/ put it on story alert. I love reviews so please tell me what you think good or bad


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long, and I know this one is a tad rushed but I hope you guys like it. Know that the story will be going back to Draco, but I wanted Harry to be a part of it too *tee hee*

* * *

Hermione had left to explain the situation to Ron, leaving Harry alone. He was at a loss of what to do with himself. In his arms laid his arch nemesis, unconscious after what Harry assumed had been a brief panic attack. His skin had a light sheen to it from sweat and he was shaking slightly, looking more vulnerable then Harry had every seen him. Upon closer inspection he could see the bags under the Malfoy's eyes, and the sickly gray tint to his normally pale complexion. It was obvious to him that Malfoy wasn't well.

Harry wasn't sure why but seeing him in such a state made him ache to help him, even if it would go unappreciated or unaccepted.

One thing he was certain of was that he wasn't going to subject him to Madame Pomfrey. The blond had been petrified by her name, and Harry had no intention of causing him any extra distress when he was at such an unstable place.

He moved his hand to brush the golden hair out of the sick boys eyes when the compartment door clamored open, making him pull his hand away quickly as though he had been burned. Harry's two best friends entered, one with a look of concern etched on her face, the other with a look of disgust.

"How are you holding up Harry?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone as Ron glared at his sleeping past tormentor.

"Yeah, I don't know how you can stand to be that close to the disgusting ferret. He must stink." Ron added, venom dripping from each syllable.

"He doesn't smell Ron." Harry answered tiredly. "And I'm fine. He's been out the entire time."

"Doesn't mean he is any less of a prick. I know let's ditch him!"

"I already told you Ron we can't do that!" Hermione whispered harshly. "He shouldn't be moved unless required."

"Yes, but why does it-."

"Listen you guys," Harry said cutting them off before their bickering raised the sleeping Malfoy. "When we get to Hogwarts I'm going to stay on the train till everyone leaves, and then I'll carry him to the hospital wing. It would be a bad idea to get too many people involved, I'm sure he will be embarrassed enough when he comes to. Plus the only teacher at the station is Hagrid, and he'll be really busy with the first years so there won't be anyone else to help."

"I don't know Harry. Don't you think we should stay with you?"

"No. I will be fine and I don't want you guys to miss the feast. I'm not hungry so it doesn't really matter if I do. I just think the less people around the better, and if he wakes up to see Ron he'll flip out again." Harry smirked.

"Fine by me! The less time with the it the better!" Ron grumbled loudly.

"If your sure?"

"I am Hermione."

"Well alright then."

The conversation turned to quittach and classes be knows to his best friend that he had no intention of taking Draco to the hospital wing.

* * *

The combination of screechy wheels turning and some ones hand on his back brought Draco back to reality. His head felt muddled from being hit by more than one know out spell in a row, but the pain of it was almost gone.

It was cold, and when he cracked his eye lids open he realized he was no longer on the train. Looking up all he could see were the starts over head, the tops of giant evergreen trees and the bottom view of Harry Potter's face.

The memories from earlier came rushing back as he felt his thought tighten in panic.

"Don't make me see her. It will get worse if I do!" He croaked out, startling the other boy. "They won't let me forget if I mess up! Please!"

Harry's concerned emerald green eyes turned on the Malfoy, before he spoke in a soothing tone, rubbing his back all the while. "Calm down. I'm not taking you to see her alright? You won't get in any trouble what ever it is."

Ripples of reassurance shot through Draco's body, letting him relax into the arms that held him close.

"What are you going to do?" He asked tiredly.

"Well, I was thinking I'd take you to our common room. Do you know the password so I can get you in?"

"No, we find out after the feast." He yawned.

"Crap!" Harry swore, clearly distressed and stopping the motion on Malfoy's back.

The clarity of Draco's brain was lessening quickly as exhaustion claimed him, and the harsh word made him feel worried once more. "Are you mad at me?" He asked in an almost pitiful tone.

Harry let out a sigh and began to rub the blonds' back once more. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"That's good. I'm tired of people being mad at me. That's what I do. They shouldn't have to feel mad, it's my job."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, I'm really tired."

"Go to sleep Malfoy, you have nothing to worry about I'm here."

And with that he did.

* * *

I need some place to keep Malfoy safe. I need someplace to keep Malfoy safe. I need some place to keep Malfoy safe. Harry repeated over and over in his mind as he paced back and forth outside of the room of requirement, the boy in question asleep still in his arms.

He had thought of taking him to Gryffindor tower, but when he came to the conclusion that that would mean facing everyone, and because he truly had no explanation this was the next best place he could think of. He'd wanted to tell a teacher, but Snape would have just blamed him he figured, and considering he didn't want to see the nurse, the most passive member of the staff, he couldn't see Draco wanting to face Dumbledore.

A small wooden door appeared and Harry stepped inside. The room was small, but comfortable, with a bathroom to the right and a single twin bed in the far corner. He laid the smaller boy in the bed, tucking him under the green covers. He reached up to touch his face to find him burning up with a fever.

"Dang it Draco, why couldn't you have just let me get help." Harry muttered under his breath as he made his way to the rest room.

Grabbing a hand town he ran it under the faucet, then rang it out and returned to the Malfoy's side. He placed the cool cloth on his forehead as he'd seen others do so many times, but had never had the first hand experience of.

He stayed there, gently washing it over the sick boy's face, letting the water droplets run down his grey tinted skin before sweeping them up with the towel.

Harry couldn't get over how small the blond looked, how vulnerable with out the sneer on his lips.

"Potter?" The Malfoy said feebly, sounding unsure and distant.

"Yes?"

"Don't go."

"I won't."

"You promise Harry?"

"I promise Draco." He replied enjoying the nice foreign sound his first name sounded coming from the others lips.

* * *

I'm not going to lie this is like three short chapters, but I thought it was nicer as a long one.

Tell me what you think I love criticism for that is what makes us all better.

I don't own Harry Potter!

**Also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you enjoy reading my stuff let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry it took so long to update. My computer kind of broke and we had to get a new one.

A big thanks to my wonderful beta **Nagini Potter **who put up with my many spelling mistakes. You should all really check out her writing! THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES!

I own nothing but my ideas

* * *

Draco awoke in a daze, tentative of his surroundings. His head had a slight stinging sensation that made him wince, his body ached, but other than that he was rather comfortable. Draco opened his eyes  
cautiously and was greeted by the deep, jade coloured blanket that was covering him. He moved it from his eyes gradually to better survey his surrounding.

Draco instantly realized he did not recognize the room he was in. Though it the room was small, it was pleasant. There wasn't much to it as far as he could tell beside the bed he currently resided in, a door leading to what he presumed was the washroom in the far corner, and a rather large black chair, with a in which there was a sleeping boy sitting in it. Harry Potter was sitting beside him with his head back and his mouth hanging open. From the dark circles under his eyes, Draco came to the conclusion that he hadn't slept much the night before, and that it was more his slight break down that inflicted Harry's unrest.

The Malfoy was confused. He had no idea where he was, why no one from his house had come looking for him, and why Potter would stay with him all night. Though, He was grateful that he was not forced  
to go to the Hospital Wing. Seeing Madame Pomfrey would have been a nightmare, ending with only more sessions from Henry. Once a week, with that man was more than he could bear.

"Potter?" Draco murmured softly, shaking the boy beside him lightly.

Harry instantly sat up; opening his eyes to reveal rather blood shot emerald orbs.

"What's wrong? You're not going to be sick again, are you? How's your  
head? Has the shaking stopped Draco? Are you-?"

"Shut up will you? I'm fine! I just don't know what the hell is going  
on!" He shouted in response irritably, before Harry's words fully registered in his mind, "Wait, I was sick more than once?"

Harry took a calming breath before speaking, attempting to brush the long hair from his eyes, though it was futile. "Yeah, you were sick a lot last night. It freaked me out a bit, but after seeing Ron puke up  
slugs in second year nothing can really affect my own stomach. Do you really not remember what happened?"

"Well of course I do!" Malfoy said defensively, but from the quizzical  
look he received from Harry, he quickly changed his tone. "Most of it that is... I was sick. You, for some reason, took care of me and brought me here. By the way, where the hell are we?"

"Yeah that's most of it, at least. Uh, this is the Room of  
Requirement. It can turn to any room you need and last night I needed a safe place for you to stay." Harry said.

"Any room you want?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Harry said, smiling slightly. "So what  
happened to you? I saw you on the train and you were clutching your head and wailing in pain. Does that happen often to you? Cause if you do you should probably see a doctor about them you know?"

Draco got out of the bed slowly, moving with purpose, and began to walk  
towards the door.

"To answer your question, I do not get headaches that severe often. I was obviously sick, as you saw, and am now fine. Besides Granger and the Weasel, I assume no one knows of what occurred last night, and I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if it remained as such. I am not one to go back on my word, so understand when I say that if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will destroy everything you've ever loved." Draco's voice dripped with venom and a warning so strong, Harry was too shocked to reply. Gone was the boy he had felt pity for, leaving nothing but the cruel one that had always been.

Right before he left the room, (comma) Malfoy turned his gray  
eyes on Harry, and for the briefest of moments they softened.

"Thank you, for everything."

With not another word, he disappeared into the desolate hall, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Harry.

* * *

Draco sprinted down the stone corridor, his heart in his throat from the moment he had discovered the hour. He was late.

His feet echoed loudly against the cold floor, bruising his still tender scull every time the sound reached his ears. Curious faces turned to see the commotion, but he ignored their glances, refusing to look into the eyes of those so worthless of his time.

At last he reached the door he had been searching for, Snape's office. Taking a deep breath to calm his still racing pulse he raised his hand to knock on the solid oak entrance.

The door sprung open at the sound to reveal his now irritated god father.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." The greasy haired man intoned icily.

"I realize that." Draco replied in monotone as he entered the dark office, moving directly towards the large fire place. "How long till the floo line closes?"

"As soon as you leave they will be closed and reopened in exactly one hour for you to return. If you are not back within 7 minutes they will be closed and some one will be sent for you. Do not make me come looking for you Draco, be back on time. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly." The boy replied with a smirk before throwing the floo powder down, yelling "465 Westminster Ave".

"You are late." Henry stated, seated towards Draco in his average sized bureau. "Any reason you wish to share?"

"No." Draco said calmly, deciding simple truths would be his best form of dealing with the consoler for now.

"Very well, you have been back at school a day now, how are you finding it?"

"It's the same."

"It is the same as what?"

"Same as I always do a waste of my time." Draco answered back still in a calm voice, hoping that this course of action wouldn't fail as his others had.

"Do you mean to say that all you have learnt at the school is useless to you?" Henry said his voice unable to mask his thrill over Draco's cooperation in responding.

"I've learned things that are useful, but nothing I couldn't have learned at home from a private tutor. I always absorb a higher quantity of knowledge over the breaks when my parents continue my studies."

"So even during the holidays you are working?"

"Yes."

"What do you study?" The consoler asked, wanting to stay away from one word answers.

"Family history mostly, but other subjects as well. Charms, potions, stuff from school but in a more advanced format." The Malfoy intoned apathetically.

"Did you do any practical magic?"

"On…occasion." Draco said in a careful tone.

"Did you do practical magic often?"

"At times." He replied softly, his voice changing drastically from only a moment before.

Draco silently cursed himself for opening this door to conversation but found he couldn't bring himself to close it, not yet anyways.

"Even with the restraints on underage magic?"

"There are advanced wards on the manor. No ones magical signature can be detected from that house." Draco replied, growing quieter with each passing word, saying them as though they caused him a strain.

"I see. Did you practice… duelling spells?"

"Yes."

"On others?"

"Yes." The boy's voice was barley above a whisper and though he had not asked directly, Draco knew that Henry had an idea of what had happened to him.

The two stayed in silence for a long while, letting it fill the room to the point were it almost felt tangible.

Draco's eyes drifted towards the small window behind Henry at the sound of the steady drumming of the rain.

"It looks like the skies are puking on the window." He said rather matter of factually, without any of the usual Malfoy class or sarcasm.

Henry looked at him strangely for a second before bursting out into an almost musical laugh. Draco was stunned for a moment but the infectious sound caught him as well until he too felt his sides ache pleasantly. The first time they had in a long while.

* * *

So? Tell me what you think! Good or bad :D


End file.
